PAYPHONE
by eri yan tii
Summary: terispirasi dari pengalaman pribadi teman sopir saya dan mengenang. sasuke mendapat telpon dari istrinya, Naruto di tengah malam. Sasuke adalah suami yang tak peka dan jarang menunjukan perhatiannya pada keluarga kecilnya, tak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah telepon terakhir dari sang istri yang bekerja di Kyuto. anaknya, Menma, selalu merengek agar Naruto cepat sunaru.BL.


PAYPHONE

Story © Eri Yan Tii

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

PMikotog : SasuNaru (Sasuke U. & Naruto U.) always

Gendre: Hurt, Family

 **NOTE/AUTHOR: CERITA INI ASLI KARANGAN ERI SENDIRI. DEMI MERAMAIKAN FANDOM SASUNARU YANG SEPINYA NAUZUBILAH…**

 **MONGGO SILAKAN BACA YANG SUKA PAIR SASUNARU. INI CERITA TENTANG KELUARGA MEREKA DAN BAD ENDING. TOLONG JANGAN COPY PASTE AJA. HARGAI KARYA ORANG LAIN (DAN SAYA TAK YAKIN JUGA KALAU INI CERITA BAGUS ATAU TIDAK).BTW, SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA..JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! SIAPA TAHU KITA BISA TEMENAN DI FB OR**

~PAYPHONE~

Kriing…kring…kring…

Bunyi telpon rumah yang monoton di ruang tamu menjadi pemecah keheningan malam. Bunyi telpon terus berbunyi seakan sangat penting dan menabaikan pemilik rumah yang baru tidur belum genap 40 menit.

KRING…KRING..

"Aaaakh…! Siapa orang kurang ajar yang menelpon tengah malam begini!" Sasuke membronak dalam kasur King Sizenya, bangun dengan emosi sudah naik keubun-ubun, pundaknya naik turun menahan luapan amarah.

"Halo!" okey, itu bukan sapaan yang halus ketika mengangkat telpon. Semua tata karma ia abaikan untuk penelpon kurang ajar disana.

"begitu caramu mengangkat telponku, teme?"

 _Hening._

" _teme, aku menelpon bukan untuk diabaikan! Kau masih bangun?"_

"Naruto?" Segala emosi dan niat untuk mencaci maki si penelpon hilang sudah ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya selama 7 tahun ini.

"iya, ini aku. Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu. Apa Menma sudah tidur?"

"hn." Sasuke melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu rumahnya, sudah pukul 1 dini sekali Naruto meneleponnya selarut ini hanya menanyakan Menma, anak mereka.

"tolong sampaikan salamku untuk malaikat kecilku itu. Suruh dia jangan terlalu rindu padaku. Banyak makan sayur,jangan hanya tomat."

"hn. Tomat juga sayur,dobe." Terdengar dengus Naruto. Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti sedang mencibir kegilaan Sasuke terhadap tomat yang menurun ke Menma.

"aku tahu, tapi dia bisa tak mau makan yang lain. Kau telah meracuni Menma dengan kesukaanmu memakan tomat saja."

"aku tidak sefanatik itu dengan tomat,dobe."

Seakan tak mendengarkan, Naruto terus berbicara,"jangan lupa antar dia dan jeput setiap pulang sekolah. Bekal wajib ada di dalam tasnya dan pastikan dia menghabiskannya di sekolah. Temani juga dia latihan drama, 2 minggu lagi sekolah akan ada pentas drama."

"hn. Dobe kapan kamu pulang dari Kyoto? Kau bisa meminta Shion untuk mengurus keperluan Menma." Sasuke sangat menyayangi Menma juga, tapi ia belum tentu menyempatkan mengurus semua keperluan Menma karena semua biasa dikerjakan istrinya tercinta ini. Karena Naruto juga terkadang sibuk dengan urusan kantor Namikaze dan hotel onzen Namikaze di Kyoto maka hak asuh diserahkan ke Shion, sepupu jauh Naruto yang tinggal menumpang sekalian melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo university. Itu pun kadang jika sangat mendesak seperti ini.

Naruto adalah sosok ibu yang tak ingin saat-saat pertumbuhan Menma Uchiha tersia-siakan. Bahkan dirak DVD Sasuke juga dipenuhi rekaman Menma dari baru lahir didunia ini hingga acara berlibur mereka ke Tazmania bulan lalu.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Ingat pesanku tadi. Shion juga sedang kuliah semester akhir, jangan bebani dia."

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tulus,entah kapan terakhir Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Sudah lama rasanya. Karena biasanya Naruto yang selalu dirumah sebuah kecupan di bibir kilat sudah menunjukan rasa sayangnya dan Naruto tahu kepergian Naruto yang lumayan lama ini membuat hatinya sedikit kosong, seperti ada yang hilang.

"eh?ya…aku juga Sasuke,"

"kamu kenapa tak menlpon di ponselku?kamu dimana sekarang?"

Hening.

"Di Telpon umum. Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali. Sepertinya kamu sibuk jadi ku telpon saat kau sudah ada dirumah saja."

"tapi tak ada panggilan…" Sasuke berhenti bicara ketika terdengar suara operator memmutuskan sambungan. Pulsa Naruto telah habis.

Sasuke akhirnya meletakan telepon rumah ditempatnnya daan beranjak kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Rumah Sasuke dominan berwarna putih. Mereka tinggal di rumah hadiah pernikahan mereka dari kedua orangtua Naruto. Orang tua Sasuke juga menghadiakan mobil keluarga mewah ketika Menma lahir. Sekarang rumah terasa sepi dan jelas terlihat kalau tak ada Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tidur tertundanya, mematikan lampu nakas dan tidur di balik selimut putih tebal.

"Papa mama telpon gak sama papa?" Tanya Menma di pagi hari yang cerah.

Tiga orang penghuni rumah sedang berkumpul di meja makan dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Sasuke baca Koran dan berita kantor di tablet canggihnya,di temani secangkir kopi latte hangat, di hadapannya duduk Menma yang tak berselerah memainkan sarapannya, minumannya jus tomat campur krim sebagi toping. Shion sendiri disibukan menata bento untuk Menma nanti.

"Hn.." Jawab tak acuh Sasuke, wajahnya tak lepas dari gadget ditangan.

"Kok papa gak kasih tau Menma?"

"mama telpon pas Menma sudah tidur."

"Mama kok lama pulangnya? Mama gak lama kan disana? Papa kenapa gak jemput mama?"

Sasuke meletakkan tabletnya, lalu memilih menatap Menma. Bocah berumur 3 tahun itu terlihat menunjukan wajah mengkerut lucu khas anak kecilnya. Sepertinya sedang menahan kesal dan marah. Merasa diacuhkan apalagi sesuatu mengenai ibunya membuatnya sedikit sensitive,ia mulai menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya mengkerut menahan emosi.

Menma merindukan Naruto.

Merasa alarm tanda tangis Menma yang mulai pecah, Sasuke langsung panik. Anak ini akan cengeng luar biasa kalau sudah merasa tak dihiraukan.

"maafkan papa, sayang. Ya ?" Sasuke meminta maaf sungguh-sungguh, sembari mengelus pipi tirus Menma, "mama gak bilang kapan pulang. Tapi dia Cuma pesan sama papa,"

"pesan apa?" Menma melap air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Baru kali ini Menma menunjukan perasaan kalutnya. Mungkin karena tak biasa ditinggal lama beberapa hari oleh ibunya. Menma adalah dublikat Sasuke dewasa, dia sangat pendiam dan jarang melibatkan emosi lain selain datar. Dia hanya tertawa, menangis dan bermanja pada Naruto, sedangkan sikap cuek, keras kepala, judes dan marah pada Sasuke.

"Menma harus menghabiskan bekal dan papa haru mengantar jemput Menma mulai sekarang. Jadi cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat, papa bisa terlambat ke kantor hari ini."

" terus?"

" Mmm..mama bilang papa harus antar Menma latihan drama. Kenapa kalian tidak kasih tahu papa kalau Menma ikut main drama?"

"aku sudah kasih tau papa waktu itu, tapi papa gak denger Menma," serga Menma sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Sasuke semakin merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang ayah.

" ya,sudah. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu,"

"gak mau…Menma maunya disuapi,"

"jangan manja, papa tidak punya banyak waktu. Papa ada meeting."

"papa selalu bilang tidak punya waktu.."

Shion yang datang membawa bekal Menma langsung mengelus kepala Menma, mahasiswa universitas Tokyo ini bertanggung jawab membuat sarapan dan bekal yang kini ia sisipkan ke dalam tas Menma. Karena Shion sudah tinggal dan membantu mengurus Menma sejak bayi sehingga Menma sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandung.

" sini biar aku yang suapai. Nanti aku antar naik sepeda mama. Sasuke-san bisa duluan berangkat jika mendesak."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda terima kasih atas pengertiannya. Segera ia menghabiskan kopinya dan bangkit, mengambil kunci mobil di meja lalu membawa tas kantornya.

Terdengar Menma kembali mengobrol dengan Shion menyinggung kelalaian papanya menepati janji mengantarnya pagi ini. Sasuke hanya memberikan kecupan kilat di dahi putranya lalu melesat ke garasi rumah.

Belum jauh mobil Sasuke melesat keluar kompleks, telepon masuk menghentikan konsentrasi menyetirnya, tangannya mencari ponsel pintarnya dan menyetel mode speacker.

"halo,"

"maaf anda keluarga Naruto Namikaze?" sapa suara berat di ujung sana. Terlalu berat untuk suara ayahnya ataupun mertuanya. Kenapa mereka tahu nama istrinya.

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba mengaduk perutnya. Ada yang tak beres.

" Kami dari kantor polisi Kyoto. Sayang sekali kami harus menyampaikan berita duka kepada keluarga."

'Berita duka apa? Kenpa kalian tahu nomorku?'pikiran buruk terus memenuhi otakjenius Sasuke.

"Namikaze Naruto ditemukan tewas dalam kecelakaan maut di jalan Tokyo diduga hendak keluar menuju Tokyo. Mobilnya hancur bagian depan hingga menghimpit kaki korban. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk dapat mengeluarkan korban dari jok kemudi. Nyawanya tak bisa tertolong, maafkan kami."

DEG

Semua penjelasan polisi itu seakan hanya angin lalu. Semua mendadak hening. Seakan ada yang mematikan tombol suara. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan. Beberap mobil dibelakang membunyikan klakson dan mencaci maki mobil Sasuke.

"singkirkan mobilmu brengsek!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan. Sasuke terpaku ditempat. Berlahan ponsel mahanya terjatuh di kursi pengemudi hingga terpantul ke landasan kaki.

"halo, pak,? Halo? Bisa tolong di;lihat jenazahnya di rumah sakit-"

Suara polisi itu sudah tak berarti lagi. Mendadak dunianya rasany berpotar. Lalu berlahan setetes air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya yang menjadi kebanggan Sasuke Uchiha.

"ughhhh…huaaa….Naruto…ti-tidak mungkin…ini pasti bohong...ekh…" Sasuke mencenkram erat-erat kemudi.

"NARUTO TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU!"

BUAKK

Sasuke meninju stir, tak perduli bunyi klakson nyaring yang dihasilkan.

Hatinya sakit. Hancur semua harapannya. Dunia seakan menghukumnya, menjatuhkannya satu kali kebumi dengan sadis.

"bohong,bohong…bohong," kata itu yang terus meluncur dibibir pucat Sasuke, kepalanya ia benturkan dengan lemah di stir. Air matanya dengan deras terus menangis.

'MENMA!'

Seakan teringat Sasuke langsung tersadar satu kali, segera saja dia memutar balik dan pulang ke rumah.

"Menma harus tahu..tapi apa yang akan ku katakana padanya? Tuhan, dia masih bocah 3 tahun, dia belum siap merasakan semua ini. Tuhan tolong beri aku harapan.."

"Papa? Itu mobil papa. Keneap pulang lagi?" Menma menunjuk mobil hitam Sasuke yang menhampiri mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Shion yang hendak mengeluarkan sepeda juga ikut menoleh.

Bunyi desitan karet ban dan aspal memekakan telinga. Sepertinya papanya terburu-buru.

"papa lupa sesuatu?" Tanya Menma polos.

Mendadak Sasuke datang dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Pelukan ayahnnya sungguh tak terduga dan sangat erat.

Menma mengerjabkan matanya kebingungan.

"papa kenapa?" Menma masih tak mengerti sikap mendadak Sasuke.

"Menma hari ini kamu izin tidak masuk sekolah dulu."

"kenapa?"

"papa mau ajak jemput mama,"

Menma langsung berjingkrak senang,

" benar pa?" memastikan ayahnya tidak menipunya lagi, seperti waktu itu ketika ia bilang akan mengajaknnya ketaman bermain, nyatanya ayahnya membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk suntik campak.

Sasuke melepaskan Menma, namun senyum sendu diwajah tampan ayahnya membuat Menma semakin curiga.

"iya. Papa gak bohong. Tapi janji Menma harus jadi anak baik hari ini. Turuti semua kata papa,Menma mau kan?"

Menma mengangguk sangat bersemangat. Tentu saja apapun akan dia lakukan agar bisa memeluk mamanya lagi, lima seminggu tanpa Naruto membuat Menma galau tingkat dewa.

"mng! Menma akan janji sama papa jadi anak baik hari ini!"

"Menma," Sasuke kembali merangkul erat anak semata wayangnya, permatanya, hartanya dan segalanya bagi Sasuke. Dan satu-satunya yang tersisa, bukti cintanya pada Naruto.

Menma langsung berhambur naik ke dalam mobil Sasuke, duduk manis, meletakan potol minum dan tasnya di jok belakang dan bersenandung kecil lagu anak TK sembari menunggu ayahnya. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga seakan ada kembang api di dalam perutnya mengetahui ia akan datang sendiri menjemput mama tercinta.

"Shion, kau juga ikutlah,"

Shion seakan telah membaca ada yang tak beres dengan Sasuke pagi ini. Alisnya mengkerut,air mukanya penuh keheranan.

"Ada apa mendadak begini, Sasuke-san?"

"Naruto…dia…kecelakaan di Kyoto," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Mata Shion melebar, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

BRAKK

Sepeda itu terlepas dari cengkraman gadis bersurai merah ini, jatuh membentur dinding tembok rumah.

"tidak mungkin…!"

Rumah mertua Sasuke di Kyoto penuh dengan duka. Banyak kerabat jauh datang berkunjung dengan pakainn serba hitam.

Para pria duduk di ruang minum teh sembari berbisik bela sungkawa. Para wanita berkumpul memberiikan dukungan moral kepada Namikaze Kushina dan membuatkan jamuan bagi kerabat. Tidak seperti pesta lainnya, pesta ini begitu sunyi dan muram. Tak ada tawa dan bunyi gelas sake diudara. Hanya tangisan yang mengalun pilu.

Ditengah ruangan tepajang foto pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan senyum merekah, bertolak belakang dengan wajah murung semua orang.

Keadaan orangtua Naruto sangat shock berat dan terpukul setelah mendengar kabar dari pihak polisi. Ketika mendengar berita kematian anak semata wayang spesial Kushina, wanita cantik itu pingsan beberapa kali dalam sehari. Nafsu makannya berkurang dan memilih mengurung diri dikamar hingga akhirnya kerabat lain datang berkunjung. Mengabaikan hiruk pikuk keadaan kediaman utama mereka di Kyuto. Terpaksa Minato yang turun tangan mempersiapan acara pemakaman dan lain-lainnya. Ia pun tak bias berpuat apa-apa untuk istrinya itu. Ia tahu perasaan Kushina sekarang.

Sehari setelah prose pemakaman, malamnya pun sama. Suasana tetap penuh duka dan pilu.

Namun diantara kesedihan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu hanya satu orang yaitu, Menma Uchiha. Sejak mengantar peti mati Naruto dan dibaringkan dengan damai ke bumi. Bocah berambut hitam dengan mata warisan shapiere Naruto tak menunjukan tangisan atau kesedihannya.

Menma tak menunjukan tangisannya sedikit pun.

Bukan, bukan dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sakarang. Tapi dia memilih menepati janjinya untuk menjadi anak manis. Dia tak akan menangis. Menurutnya menangis adalah sikap cengeng yang tidak patut ditunjukan didepan orang lain selain ibunya.

Menma hanya duduk di samping Sasuke. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi ia akan ikut. Bahkan tangan mungil berbalut kaos tangan mahal tak lepas mencengkram ujung jas ayahnya sedikit pun.

"Menma, ayo sama oba-chan dulu," Tsunade, datang untuk mengajak Menma menuju ruang makan. Ia yakin cicitnya itu kelaparan karena hanya makan sedikit. Sebagai dokter dia tahu kondisi psikologi yang dihadapi Menma sekarang.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Menma dan mengusap tangan Menma yang masih setia mencengkram ujung kemejanya.

"Menma, ayo pergi makan malam dulu dengan Tsunade-oba-san,dulu. Menma bisa sakit dari karena tadi pagi tidak mau makan."bisik Sasuke lembut sembari mendorongnya kearah tsunade.

Menma seakan terkejut dan ketakutan. Cengkramannya makin kuat.

"Menma…?" Sasuke mulai sedikit kawatir, sikap Menma semakin pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan dia menempel kemanapun seperti prangko seharian penuh. Ini wajar, tapi ia tak ingin anak terkasihnya jatuh sakit.

Mata biru jernih Menma menatap Sasuke dalam. Menggambarkan semua perasaannya yang ia tahan selama ini.

"hik…hik…jangan tinggalkan Menma…hik Menma janji akan jadi anak baik…tapi air mata Menma gak mau berhenti…hik…Menma gak mau nangis…karena nanti mama gak mau pulang…iya kan papa…?"

Lalu isakan Menma pun pecah ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat. Meluapkan semua kekesalannya, ketakutannya, dan perasaan kehilangan yang lebih besar dari siapapun.

"kenapa mama gak mau pulang..hik...diluar dingin..mama bisa masuk angin..hhuaaa…"

Malam itu Menma menjadi perhatian. Betapa tegar dan polosnya hatinya untuk mencintai Naruto.

"kecelakannya pada pukul delapan malam,"Minato melanjutkan ceritanya kepada beberapa pria kerabat Uchiha dan Namikaze di ruang minum teh itu.

Semua serius mendengarkan.

"saat itu hampir menuju keluar kota Kyoto, karena hujan lebat jalanan menjadi licin dan mobil anakku kehilangan kendali. Sepertinya dia buru-buru hendak pulang untuk sampai di Jepang tepat waktu."

"aku turut berduka cita, Minato, Fugaku-san." Kata pria bernama Obito Namikaze, kerabat jauh Minato.

"namun ada yang aneh," Minato kembali mengheningkan suasana.

"Sasuke mengaku sempat di telpon Naruto tengah malam, tepatnya hampir jam satu."

Semua seperti menahan nafas sejenak. Cerita mengandung mistis selalu disukai hampir semua orang.

"padahal menurut pengakuan polisi Naruto ditemukan tak bernyawa pukul 8 lewat. Tapi Sasuke ditelpon melalui telpon rumah pukul 1 dini malam."

"Sasuke yakin dia dalam keadaan sadar penuh, karena belum lama ia pulang."

Fugaku Uchiha turut mendengarkan, hingga teh hijaunya ia lupakan hingga dingin.

"benarkah Minato-sama? Apa yang Naruto katakan? Kenapa Sasuke-kun tak memberiitaukanku?"

"tenanglah Fugaku-san Sasuke mungin punya alas an sendiri tak memberiitahukanmu,"

Minato tersenyum tipis, senyum yang jarang dia tunjukan.

"Naruto menyuruh Sasuke lebih memperhatikan Menma dan memintanya mengantar Menma latihan drama. Kurasa Naruto telah memberiikan pesan terakhir. Membuktikan ia begitu sangat meperdulikan Menma dan suaminya. Tidak lebih dan kurang. Bahkan sampai ajal Naruto terus memikirkan mereka."

Itu adalah komentar panjang dan termenyentuh yang pernah di dengar Fugaku Uchiha dari bibir sobat karibnya sejak kecil ini.

Dan disaat itu Fugaku Uchihamenangis sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan kesedihannya yang mendalam.

 **Pesan untukmu, yang terkasih.**

 _Kami selalu bangga sempat memiliNamikazeu didalam hidup kami, Naruto.-_ _ **Fugaku Uchiha.**_

 _kau adalah istri, pacar,cinta pertama dan sahabat terbaikku …selamanya posisimu tak akan tergantikan. hati ini hanya terukir beloved.-_ _ **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _Kau bagaikan matahari di pagi hari. Memberiikan kehangatan tiap hati yang dingin sekalipun. Keberadaanmu di dunia ini adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidup kami yang diberikan Tuhan.-_ _ **Minato Namikaze.**_

 _Kasih dan sayangku tak akan pernah luntur untukmu. Akan ku jaga Menma seperti menjagamu. Aku bangga dan bersyukur melahirkan anak sepertimu. Bawahlah doaku untukmu hingga kesurga sana. Dan berjanjilah kita akan bertemu di surga kelak. Menma akan kujaga sepenuh yang tercinta, Naruto.-_ _ **Kushina**_

 _Terima kasih telah memberii warna dikehidupan hitam putih keluargaku. Kau adalah sudah ku anggab anak keduaku setelah Sasuke dan aku bangga menjadi ibumu sampai kapanpun,pergilah dengan tenang. Percayakan Menma pada kami. Menma tak akan ku biarkan berjalan sendiri. Aku berjanji.-_ _ **Mikoto.**_

 _TEH END._

 _Hueeee…makasih sudah sempat melihat dan membaca. Akan lebih bagus kalau di baca sambil mendengar lagu Payphone by Maroon 5 dan lullaby piano (bagi yg belum punya silakan diunduh). Saya menulis ini karena ingin merasakan keluarga hangat seperti sasunaruMenma. Karena mungkin kehidupan keluarga kita dimasa lalu atau saat ini tidak sesuai dengan cerita dongeng, makanya dengan membuat fic ini saya berharap dapat membangun keluarga impian seperti mereka, keluarga bahagia, saling percaya, kasih sayang, perhatian dan kasih tak putus hingga ajal yang mampu memisahkan ..hik…emang orang baik lebih banyak yang pergi ke surge duluan…_

 _PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT SEBAGAI UNGKAPAN TELAH MEMBACA FIC SAYA BIAR HANYA 4 HURUF SAJA. TAPI GAK MAKSA LOH.._


End file.
